


Silver Fox

by kristsune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Jon is oblivious, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Slash, and has no idea how to handle that, and has no idea how to interact with other people, martin has had a crush on jon forever, tim and sasha are good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Tim teases Jon about his hair; Jon calls him out, and Martin chokes on his tea.





	Silver Fox

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something i had to write 100% thanks to [this post](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/186413087799/mickmercury-mickmercury-i-have-a-very-bad) and encouragement from my usual enablers [Jesse](https://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com) and [bubble](https://thebubbledragon.tumblr.com/)  
Also, [this art](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/186410927669/iskodraws-my-imagining-of-jonathan-from-the) is the inspiration for the description because i love it so much.

It was lunch time in the breakroom at the Institute. Well, for the  _ archival assistants _ it was about two hours after what normally would have been lunch for the rest of the institute. Tim and Sasha were already at the table, eating their takeaway from the chip shop down the street. Martin had a sandwich he brought from home, and was currently making tea for all of them, sure to have a fourth cup ready for when -  _ if _ \- Jon decided to join them. 

Which, amazingly, he did, just after he set down Tim and Sasha’s tea and started sipping at his own. 

“Hey, look! The silver fox himself decided to join us!” Tim teased.

Jon scowled, and Sasha attempted to stifle her laughter as she half heartedly smacked Tim’s arm.

Jon’s hand briefly touched at the grey, expression going soft for just a moment, before moving straight to indignation. “Just how old do you think I am?” 

Tim shrugged, and looked to Sasha, who just raised an eyebrow, before answering, “Forty? Fifty?”

“Tim, I’m _ twenty-seven _ .”

Martin decided to breathe his still scalding hot tea and choked, spluttering everywhere. Luckily, Tim and Sasha were too busy loudly alternating between laughing and teasing Jon, so they hadn’t noticed. 

Jon  _ had _ noticed, at least briefly, and gave him a questioning look before Tim said something particularly scathing, which Jon obviously felt he could not ignore. 

Martin was, for once, grateful of Tim’s teasing, if only to get Jon’s attention off of him. Because Jon’s grey hair was  _ absolutely _ something Martin had noticed, and found  _ particularly _ attractive and did  _ not _ need Jon realizing that. 

Martin loved the way it was scattered throughout his dark brown hair. There was a bit more concentrated in front swoop, though there was some mixed in throughout. Martin thought it made him look... distinguished. Older yes, but not in a  _ bad _ way, like Tim thought. His look, matched his voice, and Martin caught himself more than once sighing wistfully over him. 

Martin had always been attracted to older men, though he had a difficult time putting words as to  _ why _ . Probably something about his father leaving when he was a kid, and probably some other things deep in his psyche he didn’t want to examine too closely. He had thought that Jon was too old for him, (he assumed the lower end of Tim’s guess if he was being honest with himself) that he wouldn’t want anything to do with someone as young as Martin. But Jon actually being  _ his own age _ ? Martin could hardly believe it. 

Now if he could only  _ do _ something about it. 

“I think it looks nice.” Martin  _ immediately _ felt his face heat up. He managed to say it in a completely quiet moment and all three of them turned to face him.

“I - I mean - uh - in general? You know. Grey hair.. it’s, nice? It’s a good look… on - on anyone!” Martin wished he could run and hide, he hated being the center of attention in general, but when he just kept spluttering, and stammering, every second worse than the last? It was  _ agony _ . Especially with Jon just  _ staring _ at him with completely blank look. No reaction at all. Jon laughing at his misery would have been preferable to that utter nonreaction. 

“Jon?” Rosie asked as she stuck her head into the room, “Elias was looking for you. He needs you in his office.” 

Jon turned his head slightly towards the door, while keeping his eyes on Martin, still with that unreadable look on his face. 

“Jon?” Rosie prompted.

He finally broke that contact and fully turned to Rosie. “What? Oh - yeah. Okay. Be right there.” He took one more look at Martin before following Rosie out. 

As soon as he was gone Martin sat heavily into the chair next to Sasha, hiding his intensely red face in his crossed arms on the table. 

Sasha pat his shoulder a couple times before going back to her lunch.

Tim scoffed. “ _ Rude _ . He didn’t even thank you for the compliment! I don’t care that he  _ is _ twenty-seven. He’s just a grumpy old man.” 

Martin mumbled unintelligibly into his arms. He knew he wasn’t subtle with his crush on Jon, but  _ why _ did he have to choose  _ the _ most embarrassing way to try and express any facet of it. At least Jon left before he could stick his foot any further into his mouth. 

Sasha bumped his side, and there was a soft thump in front of him. He looked up to see half of Sasha’s chips on a plate in front of him. She smiled at him, and he couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Thanks.”   
  
Tim sighed and got a new cup of tea and placed it in front of Martin, grumbling something about how people thought  _ he _ was insensitive. Martin smiled his thanks; Tim only gave a scowl in return, but that was just his version of a smile. It was nice having support -  _ friends _ \- in moments like these. He couldn’t remember the last time he had. Martin ate his portion shared chips, sipped at his tea, and was glad he managed to get his job at the Institute, even if he had to lie to get it.


End file.
